INTERCAMBIOS
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Mihael Keehl y Mail Jeevas son dos estudiantes de diferentes instituciones que furon elegidos para formar parte de un intercambio cultural.Para la recepción se organiza una INOCENTE fiesta donde se conocerán¿Como planearán pasar su primera noche juntos?


Este es el primer lemon que escribo así que no sean crueles con los reviews (Eso sí, díganme si no les gustó) es un AU además, espero que lo disfruten...

Disclaimer: Los nombres de las instituciones donde estudian los chicos son todas invento mí... no se si existirán... excepto claro por Wammy's House. Ah... Matty y Mellow no me pertenecen... mierda - -# si fueran míos y no de Takeshi Obata (como sea que se escriba) y el otro viejo (como sea que se llame) no los hubiera matado y hubiera hecho una graaaan secuela yaoi con ellos... tee hee hee, que pervertida soy no?

**INTERCAMBIOS**

Ser estudiantes de intercambio no era nada fácil, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada definitivamente, los internados Saint Lourent, Saint Joan y Sacred Herat of Jesús los realizarían entre si. Mihael lo resolvería fácilmente, sería como siempre lo era, que sea una institución sólo para señoritas no cambiaría nada... es más, sería demasiado divertido. Por otra parte, Mail sólo se mantendría al margen de la situación, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Mihael Keehl era un muchacho problemático, pero aún así, muy inteligente, demasiado para su temprana edad de 16 años. Él era muy apuesto, su cabello era rubio y resplandeciente cortado hasta los hombros y un perfecto flequillo surcaba su frente a la altura de sus ojos, los cuales eran azules y su piel clara, además era llamado Mello por sus compañeros. Fue elegido de su institución para formar parte de un intercambio cultural, el nombre de su institución era Saint Lourent y estaba ubicada al este de Inglaterra. El intercambio se llevaría a cabo con un prestigioso colegio para señoritas al oeste de Inglaterra, The Sacred Herat of Jesus College, llevando a una de las niñas a su institución y a cambio, él asistiría a ese colegio por un trimestre.

Mail Jeevas, también formaría parte de un intercambio y de casualidad sería con el mismo colegio al que iría Mihael. Mejor conocido como Matt, asistía a la respetada secundaria Saint Joan, ubicada también al este de Inglaterra, pero aún así, algo alejada del colegio de Mihael, su cabello era rojizo, sus ojos eran cristalinamente verdes, y su piel era pálida y suave, además tenía también 16 años.

Los dos muchachos tomaron el vuelo con destino al oeste de Inglaterra, allí serían recibidos con una recatada reunión.

Dicha reunión, fue bastante aburrida, sólo habían personas mayores hablando de su futuro desempeño escolar, mas ninguno de los dos contaba con que una de las chicas los llevaría en secreto a una pool party en casa de una de sus compañeras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cada uno tomó un bolso con los artículos necesarios, vistieron su traje de baño, y cada uno en sus vehículos se fueron a la dirección dada por la extraña muchacha.

Mello montaba su motocicleta negra, y Matt su hermoso auto rojo. Aún no se conocían, mas bien lo harían dentro de la fiesta, ya que Mello llegó quince minutos antes que Matt.

Lugo de cambiarse, en habitaciones indicadas por la anfitriona, ambos bajaron. La casa era bastante grande, por lo cual, Matt y Mello, aún sin conocerse, bajaron por escaleras opuestas al patio donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, que, a propósito, sólo era para alumnas del colegio, a excepción de ellos.

En el momento en que hicieron su entrada, absolutamente todas las chicas callaron en seco sólo para observarlos bajando las escaleras. Mello llevaba puesto un traje de baño negro que hacía juego con sus lentes de sol y además lo hacía ver condenadamente sexy. Matt traía un traje de baño rojo con rayas negras y sus googles en la cabeza mientras bajaba despreocupadamente la escalera, sin tener en cuenta la mirada y los suspiros de las chicas que parecían querer arrojársele encima. Pero de un momento a otro ambos voltearon y sus miradas se encontraron momentáneamente... hubo mayor silencio y un pequeño sonrojo. Mello se removió los lentes de sol para dar un mejor vistazo al sexy pelirrojo que lo miraba casi embelesado. En ese momento, Matt vio los hermosos y cautivantes ojos azules de Mello. Al notar que las chicas se quedaron contemplando la escena boquiabiertas (como toda fangirl), desviaron la mirada con algo de pena y cada uno se dirigió un lado de la fiesta.

- Tú debes ser Mihael Keehl.- dijo una de las chicas en traje de baño.

- Sí, eres el muchacho que trajeron de Saint Lourent.- respondió la otra, quizá compañera de la primera tomándolo del brazo.

- Prefiero que me llamen Mello...- respondió secamente.- ¿Quién es ese chico de allá? ¿Acaso es familiar de alguna de ustedes?- preguntó con un ligero brillo en los ojos.

- No en realidad, él es de la academia Saint Joan, su nombre es Mail Jeevas... viene de intercambio, al igual que tú... creo que compartirá habitación contigo... ¿o pensaste que dormirías con una de nosotras?- dijo a tono de broma.

- Mail...ya veo...- dijo pícaramente el rubio.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la fiesta...

- Mail Jeevas... ese es tu nombre ¿verdad?- interrogó algo sonrojada una chica al pelirrojo.

- Am... sí, me gusta que me llamen Matt.... si no te molesta.- trató de sonar amable.

- Ay eres tan lindo...- dijo entusiasmada otra de las chicas, acercándose excesivamente a él.

- Sí, yo...- en realidad Matty no le prestaba atención a nadie, sólo se limitaba a mirar al rubio que salía de la piscina... con su pecho húmedo y agitando sus cabellos dorados en un sensual intento por secarlos, pero sin resultado.

- ¿Qué tanto miras?... oh ya veo... ¿Quieres saber quién es él?- atinó sonriendo la pesada chica.

- Supongo...- intentó mostrarse desinteresado.

- Él es Mihael Keehl, vino de intercambio como tú... creo que es de la institución Saint Lourent.

- Mihael...- pronunció su nombre aún hipnotizado.

La fiesta transcurría y el sol lentamente se alejó de allí abriéndole paso a la noche, los muchachos aún no encontraban una manera de acercarse, hasta que la música se tornó más electrizante y las bebidas un poco mas fuertes, algo raro para ser solo las 7:30PM.

De repente, ambos se encontraban en la pista de baile, cada uno con una chica, a las cuales no les prestaban atención, sólo se dedicaban a dirigirse miradas de vez en cuando.

Matt analizaba cada sensual movimiento del cuerpo de Mello pegados ala chica con la que bailaba, mientras el rubio disimuladamente le daba unas cuantas miradas descaradas al pelirrojo, como así diciéndole que le encantaría probar los pasos que hacia con aquella chica con él, a lo que Matty se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada.

El volumen de la música se intensificó, no pudieron evitar acercase. Mientras bailaban, el rubio rozaba la piel del pelirrojo con suaves movimientos, las muchachas allí presentes, los observabas como en transe (al parecer les agradaba el yaoi también XD).

Aquellos roces se convirtieron poco a poco en caricias, y considerando que aún sólo llevaba puestos sus trajes de baño, se encontraban expuestos el uno al otro y su piel fácilmente mantenían contacto directo en algunos pasos. Mello volteó quedando de espaldas frente a ojiverde y con movimientos sensuales, friccionó su cuerpo con el de Matt, quien ante tal acción, reaccionó tomándolo de las caderas con algo de torpeza. Al notar esto luego de unos segundos, Mello volteó nuevamente quedando frente a frente con Matt y acercando su boca al oído de éste.

- Dime tu nombre...- pronunció casi en un gemido, intentando besar el cuello del pelirrojo.

- Ah... M-mail Jeevas... llámame Matt- eso fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir los labios del rubio sobre su cuello.

Ambos continuaban bailando sin tener en cuenta las miradas anonadadas y por qué no, algo excitadas de las chicas. Era demasiado temprano, apenas eran las 8:30 PM, pero aún así, debían volver a la institución a desempacar sus cosas.

Mello le dio un lengüetazo al cuello de Matt, para después decirle- Te veo en la habitación que nos asignaron en 15 minutos...- luego de dejar a Matt encendido allí tomó sus cosas, se cambió rápidamente y subió a su motocicleta.

Matt, al reaccionar, también tomó sus cosas y se dirigió en su auto al colegio. "¿Eso quiere decir que dormiremos juntos? Esa es la habitación que me asignaron a mí también"notó un papel pegado al volante que decía "habitación 696(Yo: MXM Tee hee hee)" al parecer escrito por el rubio.

Al llegar allí, Matt abrió la puerta despacio, y se encontró de repente con el rubio, quien al verlo, automáticamente lo tomo con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta y juntó sus lenguas en un salvaje beso, Matt pensó en alejarse pero, además de los movimientos que realizaba con su lengua, algo lo atrajo de una manera sobrenaturalmente afrodisíaca en la boca de Mello... tenía un intenso sabor a chocolate, dulce y excitante. Sin decir ni una palabra, sus manos comenzaron a explorar la piel de Matt, bajando suavemente hacia su entrepierna.

- Mihael Keehl... o llámame Mello... gusto en conocerte...-

- Ah... ¿Q-qué haces?- suspiró Matt.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta?- respondió Mello haciendo presión en el miembro de Matt entre sus manos.

- Ahhh...-

- Lo... tomaré como un sí...- susurró sonriendo.

De un momento a otro, Mello empujó a Matt la cama cayendo encima de él, abriendo las piernas. Matt perdió el control cuando Mello comenzó a realizar movimientos indecentemente circulares, logrando que sus erecciones se rozaran.

- Mmmello...- suspiró el pelirrojo mientras Mello hacía esto y besaba su cuello. Fue en ese momento que se percataron de que la ropa era inútil ahora. Matt bajó el zzipper del chaleco negro de Mello, una vez que logró deshacerse de éste, el rubio le quitó la camiseta a rayas.

Segundos después, Matt volteó a Mello, quedando encima de él. Suavemente, descendió hasta sus pantalones de cuero, y luego de desatar el amarre de este con los dientes, los bajó junto a los boxers, dejando a Mello completamente expuesto. Lo contempló por un segundo y después comenzó a masajear su miembro con la mano, cosa que Mello no resistió por mucho tiempo mientras suspiraba.

- Ahhh... hazlo... por favor... ah...- gimió el rubio, para luego sentir a Matt rodeándolo con su boca, a medida que subía y bajaba. La lengua de Matt jugaba hábilmente con el miembro de Mello, lamiendo la punta, los lados, dejándole rastros de humedad por todas partes de su anatomía.

Momentáneamente, los labios y las manos de Matt aumentaron la velocidad. En ese instante, Mello sólo pudo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y con un gemido de completo éxtasis se corrió en la boca de Matt, quien tragó la esencia del rubio con un gesto de placer.

De pronto, tres de los dedos de Matt se acercaron hacia la boca de Mello, él sabía lo que ocurriría, pero ya no podía volver a atrás. Los lamió sensualmente y segundos después los sitió uno por uno en su interior. Una vez que el dolor se fue, Matt cambió sus dedos por su miembro.

- Ahhhh...- Mello gemía, pero lo disfrutaba. Matt comenzó con las embestidas, primero, suaves y luego con mayor velocidad y fuerza.

- _Herder.... harder... come on Matt... ahhhh._- la voz de Mello resonaba en forma de gemidos y pequeños gritos, lo que excitaba a Matt de una manera increíble, por lo que comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus estocadas. Pronto ambos se corrieron... pero eso no acababa allí... aún les quedaban muchas fuerzas.

Rápidamente cambiaron de posición. Esta vez fue el rubio quien estaba arriba. Suavemente abrió las piernas del pelirrojo y le dio tres dedos. Sin perder tiempo, Matt los lamió, luego Mello los introdujo uno por uno y con sumo cuidado en la entrada de Matt, el primero y el segundo dolieron un poco, pero el tercero, sólo le indujo placer. Al notar que los gemidos de Matt habían cambiado, sustituyó sus dedos por su erección, empujando salvajemente dentro de Matt, que gimió con mucho más volumen esta vez, hasta que lo único que sintió entre cada embestida fue delirio.

Los movimientos se mantuvieron salvajes y rápidos por un tiempo más, hasta que Mello tocó al fin el punto débil de Matt, logrando que sus húmedos labios se abrieran de la forma más hermosa dejando escapar un grito de placer.

- _Oh god!… keep doing it… ahhhh._- al parecer lo gemidos de Matt excitaron de sobremanera a Mello, quien repitió lo que el pelirrojo había hecho con el rodeando con su mano el miembro de Matt, proporcionando movimientos extasiantes. En cuestión de segundos, Mello se corrió dentro de Matt y él entre sus cuerpos.

No hicieron mas que caer rendidos en la cama, sólo cubiertos por finas y húmedas sábanas, esperando la llegada del día.

Quizá hubiera sido conveniente que lo que sintieran fuera sólo físico ya que pronto se separarían, pero después de esa noche, todas las que le seguían repetían lo de la primera. Pasaba algo entre ellos, algo que notaron una de esas noches. Algo que notó Mello al oír a Matt gimiendo un _te amo_ mientras lo hacían, por supuesto que él le contestó algo que el pelirrojo no se esperaba, ya que habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, y era prácticamente imposible enamorarse tan rápido... _También te amo Matt..._

Eso era todo lo que se tenían que decir... ahora estaban atados eternamente. Esa noche, ambos se miraron con toda la ternura y el amor que se profesaban, antes de caer dormidos.

A pesar de todo esto, las niñas del internado continuaban prestándoles atención como en el primer día que pasaron allí. Además, sus calificaciones eran demasiado perfectas.

Así fue hasta que llegó el momento de la partida, ya ambos de encontraba en un avión de primera clase para regresar al este de Inglaterra. Ese definitivamente no era el fin...

Por sus asombrosos méritos, ambos recibieron una mención especial y una beca para entrar en el mejor colegio internado de Inglaterra la Wammy's House.

Las orgullosas familias de los dos chicos no les negaron estudiar en aquella prestigiosa institución. Por lo que pronto, se mudaron allí.

En la Wammy's House, también compartían habitación. Pronto se acostumbraron a los hábitos de cada uno. Matt pasaba horas jugando con su PSP, y Mello absorbía (por no decir que comía demasiado) chocolate, por lo que el pelirrojo logró entender el por qué del sabor tan exquisito de los labios del rubio. A pesar de esto, ellos eran los mejores amigos... y amantes.

- ¿Quién pensaría que llegaríamos a esto?- dijo Matt recostado en el pecho de Mello, sobre la hierba. En Wammy's House, nadie los juzgaba por ser como eran.

- ¿A qué te refieres cachorro?-

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Jamás pensé que me prestarías atención...-

- Lo mismo pensé.-

- ¿De veras?-

- Te veías tan apetitoso con ese traje de baño...- dijo acariciando el rojo cabello de Matt –fue realmente vergonzoso averiguar tu nombre, pero no pude evitar preguntarlo.-

- Ja... a mí me dijeron el tuyo cuando notaron que te miraba como imbésil.-

- ¿Sabes algo? Te amo...-

- También te amo.- suavemente acercó sus labios a los de Mallo para besarlo con dulzura. Cuando se separaron, lo único que pudo agregar el rubio con una sonrisa fue- Benditos sean los intercambios...-

Juazzz, yo aquí jodiéndolos de nuevo... espero que les haya gustado leer esta mierda... quisiera escribir mejor... - -#...

Bue... quería decirles que no sabía a quién de los dos chicos poner de seme o a cual de uke, entonces... ¿Por qué no una doble ronda? Bwahahahahaha(risa a lo kira y truenitos detrás de la escena)

Para mis próximos fics voten el las reviews: Marquen *01 para Mello de seme!!! O *02 para Matty!!!

Mello: Maquen *01 Porfis...

Matt: Mientras haya lemon...

Yo: Siiiii LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!

MXM's Holic


End file.
